


Only Mine

by kateyes085



Series: Tattooed Heart [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, First Time, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single tear leaks from beneath his lashes. "Am I yours now Agron?" Nasir asks in a quite shy voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I blame [this](http://fuckingsyrian.tumblr.com/post/20890770590/ljinnq-apologetic-agron-coaxing-a-smile-from).
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated._

~*~

"The beach?" Nasir questions nervously biting his bottom lip and looking out of the front window of Agron's truck. Agron nods and grins.

They had been "together" for exactly a week. Their parents were due back from their couples' vacation on Monday, so they only had three days left of just the two of them. Ashur had found out when he caught Agron trying to make out with his little brother. They got into a fight over it and Donar walked Ashur outside to have a talk. After that things had settled down, everyone conveniently did not noticing Ashur's busted lip or his twinge and grabbed his ribs if he turned to far to the right.

They both got out of the truck. Agron walks around and reaches for Nasir's hand. He has some towels draped over his shoulder and he is carrying a cooler. Nasir nervously bites his lip again looking out at the ocean waves crashing on the shore. He sluggishly follows Agron down closer to the shoreline. Agron notices his hesitancy. He spreads their towels and stands to face him, wrapping his arms around Nasir's waist. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"I can't swim," Nasir mumbles as he presses his face into Agron's chest.

Agron stiffens, "Nasir … I'm sorry, I forget you still get freaked out about the beach after Amirah got caught in the riptide. Do you want to leave?" he asks nuzzling Nasir's soft curls that blew in the gentle salty air.

Nasir shakes his head no, "This is what you want to do. I'll just sit here and watch you," he says squeezing his arms tighter around Agron's waist.

"Don’t be silly. We'll walk to the shore and you can get your feet wet. If you want, we can go out further and I'll teach you to swim," he smiles encouragingly.

"Agron …" Nasir mutters pulling away. He really was terrified. Amirah had been pulled out so fast and no one could get to her. He was eight to her six years old. Thankfully, a lifeguard had been able to save her and she was not injured. She was even brave enough to venture back out into the ocean after that, while Nasir just stares in paralyzing fear.

"Do you trust me?" Agron asks pointedly.

"Of course, but …" Nasir replies nervously looking out over the breakers.

"But nothing. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?" he lifts Nasir's chin and bends down catching his eye. Nasir bashfully nods yes. Agron kisses his forehead and starts kicking off his shoes. Nasir follows reluctantly.

Agron walks towards the water and holds his hand out to Nasir again. They walk to the edge and Nasir gingerly steps into the bubbling foam. He yelps and jumps back shivering. Agron laughs at him and wraps his arms around Nasir from behind. Agron talks to Nasir about school, his major, his passion for rugby, his scholarship and the start of practice soon. Slowly, he walks Nasir farther into the surf.

They are finally out to where the water reaches Nasir's chest. He is safely cocooned in Agron's arm when he pulls away and turns back to smile at Agron. Nasir reaches up and pulls Agron's face down into his kiss. He pulls away laughing and splashes Agron while he tries to dodge and run around him. Agron grabs him around the middle and then throws him Nasir flies through the air into the deeper waves. He immediately panics until Nasir surfaces laughing and wiping water off of his face before he tries to jump up onto Agron and tries to dunk him. Agron laughs at his antics, "That's enough for now. We'll work on swimming a little later on," he smiles walking them out and back to their towels.

They remove their soggy shirts to let the sun dry them as the layout on their towels. Nasir talks to Agron about his school, his plans for afterwards and how he wants to study engineering but he fears his weakness in mathematics. Their chats dwindle down to afternoon snoozes.

When Nasir awakens, he finds Agron missing from his side. He looks out and sees his familiar dark head bobbing farther out in the water swimming laps. He smiles to himself and sits up stretching.

"Nasir!" he hears a familiar voice chirp near him.

"Chandra," he replies drily. She is forever hanging all over him and it truly is annoying.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asks spreading out her blanket next to Nasir. She flounces about and sits in front of Nasir's partially spread legs, "Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" she asks shifting her blonde curls to the side and pulls down her bathing suit straps for him to smear the lotion across her back and shoulders. Nasir grimaces but complies applying the sunblock in quick efficient swipes until she is covered. She babbles about school, gossip, this girl and that boy and every other annoying topic in creation as far as Nasir was concerned. "It looks like they're getting ready to have a bonfire tonight. Will you sit next to me?"

Nasir nervously bites his lip again, "Well I …"

A dark shadow falls over the two teenagers. "Nasir …" he hears Agron all but growl possessively.

"Agron," Nasir yelps nervously. He had not done anything wrong, but he is afraid Agron will get the wrong idea, since as usual Chandra is clinging on him again. "This is Chandra. She and I go to school together," he explains weakly.

Chandra annoyingly chirps hello. Agron nods and asks, "Are you meeting someone here Chandra, is it?"

"Oh my parents are over there," she points and waves to her parents who wave back. "I'm just trying to get Nasir to go the bonfire with me tonight," she smiles brightly in ignorance up at Agron who clenches his teeth. Nasir slumps in defeat, his shaggy bangs hiding his eyes. _She's ruining everything!_

"Really," Agron replies. "Well, I'm sorry, but me and Nasir are just about ready to go," he says tightly. Nasir looks up anxiously, slightly ecstatic and a little fearful. He is worried about what Agron thinks about Chandra just pushing herself into their afternoon together.

"Oh," she pouts, "But I thought …"

"Time to go Nasir," he instructs. Nasir nods numbly. "Can you get this stuff together? I need to get changed back at the truck," he says over his shoulder as he walks away.

"S-Sorry Chandra," Nasir stutters, "I gotta go," he mumbles gathering up their towels and the cooler before chasing after Agron.

When he reaches Agron, he is angrily jerking on his spare set of jean shorts. "Please don’t be mad," Nasir begs. Agron turns around to see Nasir's eyes watering. His shorts are not fastened yet. Nasir grasps Agron's hip with the still sensitive tattoo and squeezes making Agron jerk and shiver. "She just showed up. She's always doing shit like that. I don’t even like her, but she's always hanging all over me," he cries trying to get Agron to understand.

Argon cradles his face and strokes his cheek with a thumb, "I'm not mad at you little man, just her. Now, strap this stuff down in the back and I'll drive us farther down the beach to sit at another bonfire," he tells him quickly and briefly presses a kiss to Nasir's lips before he finishes up dressing himself. Nasir scrambles to do his bidding and gets in the passenger seat.

Agron drives them farther down the beach to a more secluded private bonfire. He spreads some blankets in the bed of the truck, settles himself with his back against the cab, and arranges Nasir between his outstretched legs. He wraps his arms around and presses into Nasir's neck with a deep sigh, breathing in his boy's sea salt and sunshine scent. Nasir relaxes ad melts into Agron's embrace. "I was jealous," Agron mumbles. "I didn’t like your hands on her, or hers on you."

Nasir turns and nuzzles into the top of Agron's head, "I didn’t like it either. I've only ever want my hands on you and yours on me," he admits shyly. Agron pulls back slightly and smiles at Nasir. He leans forward and presses an awkward kiss on Nasir's lips. Nasir turns suddenly and scrambles up into Agron's lap deepening the kiss hungrily, hands grabbing and stroking. Agron grunts in response and wraps his arms around Nasir cradling the back of his head with large, gentle hands.

Nasir fumbles between them unfastening Agron's jean shorts, carefully squeezing and jerking his hardening cock before he brings he gently exposes it to the cooling night air. Agron pulls away from the heated kisses and groans in relieve. Nasir turns his head down into Agron's shoulder, watching precum bead at the tip. Agron pants heavily, hands clenching and release where he holds Nasir. Nasir holds the flat of his hand before Agron who firmly grasps Nasir's wrist and licks from palm to finger tips. Nasir groans and grinds against Agron's lap before he grasps Agron firmly and strokes him, the spit and precoma slickly easing his tight grip. "Touch me … touch me," Nasir orders in a strained whisper.

Agron kisses him deeply and complies. "Fuck," he pants when Nasir adjusts his grip and strokes both of their cocks together. Nasir hisses a laugh that turns into a groan when Agron bites his neck, sucking hard, hips faltering and jerking in response.

Agron kisses and nuzzles down Nasir's chest and attaches his teeth to one of the hardened nipples poking from under his T-Shirt. Nasir cries out and arches into Agron, holding and pressing his lips closer to the sensitive nub. Agron tightens his hold around Nasir's lower back and pulls him in closer to his body.

Nasir leans back holding Agron's head to his chest. "I would have you fuck me under the stars, riding your cock naked with you still dressed. It would burn and rub against me everywhere," he babbles. Blunt nails clawing at the fabric of Agron's shoulder while his other hand tightens and strokes faster against their cocks. "I want to feel you come inside of me," he gasps when Agron's sharp teeth tug on tortured flesh, "I want to feel your come wet and sticky between my thighs and know that I'm yours," he cries out as Agron comes by his hand with a growl and burrows into Nasir's chest shivering. "When will you fuck me Agron?" he asks in a small voice. "When will you take me and make me yours?" he whimpers and stiffens in his orgasm.

Agron looks up at Nasir's face highlighted in the moonlight, sweat curling the ends of his dark hair. He presses their foreheads together. Nasir leans down and kisses him sweetly on the lips. "I love you Agron," he says quietly and wraps his arms around Agron's wide shoulders, hiding in the crook of his neck.

~*~

The early rays of the morning sun shine through the curtains in Agron's room. He watches Nasir sleep curled back against him. He idly fingers the curling waves. Nasir looks so innocent in sleep. There are times he feels like a dirty old man compared to the boy. Sometimes guilty and full of shame having taken the boy to his bed, but then Nasir will look up at him in wonder and love with that small little smile that is only for him and Agron almost nearly busts open. There are times he is terrified with what he feels for his little man; he loves him and only him. The small boy with a riot of dark curls and a cherub face that raced after Agron and Ashur stole his heart with that shy little smile, years ago. He tightens his hold and kisses Nasir's ear.

Nasir mumbles his name and wiggles his backside against Agron's morning erection. He hisses softly in response. The boy is going to be the death of him. Clever fingers press Agron's hand resting on Nasir's stomach down farther. Agron cups his hardness, and Nasir turns and presses a kiss on Agron smile, wiggling his backside smirking cheekily, "Little fucker," he mutters biting Nasir's bottom lip.

Nasir presses back against Agron's hardening cock and rubs Agron's other hand against his hardness, "Please Agron," he whines.

"The top drawer. Get the lube out," he whispers in Nasir's ear before he lightly bites the cartilage. Frantic hands pull anxiously on the drawer, reaching aimlessly to find the tube while Agron biting kisses along his neck and shoulder distract him. Frenzied fingers shove the tube anxiously at Agron, squeezing so tightly, it pops up through his hands and smacks Agron in the cheek. Agron laughs and Nasir tries not to but glares when Agron chastises, "Calm down little man."

Nasir hisses when the coldness hits his backside but Agron shushes him with kisses and gently strokes to the puckered opening, pressing gently in. Nasir stiffens slightly but moans and pushes back greedy for more. Agron lifts Nasir's thigh back and over his before he moves back to work his finger back into the tight warmth, back and forth stretching and twisting. One finger becomes two, stretching further and scissoring him wider. Nasir watches Agron, lip bitten to stifle the desperate noises that try to escape past his lips. Agron places chaste kisses randomly as he watches in awe; Nasir is so open and wanton in his displays. He is truly humbled by the love he sees staring back at him. he gently brushes Nasir's soft curls back and kisses is forehead, his thumb coaxing the bruised lip from sharp teeth, "Don't," he whispers, "I want to hear you." Nasir's eyes widen and squeeze shut as he cries out softly, rolling his hips back greedily for more and he is rewarded with a third finger pressing in. He grunts in surprise but welcomes the burning sensation.

"Are you ready?"Agron asks pressing the tip of his cock at slick opening. Nasir nods frantically in response. Agron pauses and makes sure Nasir is looking at him, "If it hurts, you tell me and I'll stop," he says pressing in. He waits for Nasir to adjust; the muscles deliciously spasming and contracting.

Nasir hisses and breathes heavy through the burn, "So full …" he whimpers in awe. "I … I … Agron? I need," he gasps, "more."

Agron flexes and rolls his hips, choking down a yell at the sensation, "So fuckin' good …" he mutters against the back of Nasir's neck. He feels fingers directing his hand and pushing against Nasir's cock seeking friction. Nasir sucks the fingers into his mouth that are near him. Agron cries out in surprise and then growls again, "That's it…" He jerks Nasir's cock in time with his thrusts. "So good baby boy," he babble against the smooth dark skin of Nasir's back.

Nasir is lost in sensation; the fullness inside of him, Agron's tight grip on his cock, his words, his taste … all of it until he explodes with a muffled scream of Agron's name around the fingers still pressed within his mouth. Agron follows quickly after him unable to hold back as Nasir's tightness milks every last drop from him. "I love you," Agron mumbles weakly from where his head lands on Nasir's shoulder.

Nasir is shaking; eyes clenched trying to calm his breathing. A single tear leaks from beneath his lashes. "Am I yours now Agron?" he asks in a quite shy voice.

"Only mine," is the possessive response he receives as Agron squeezes him tight.

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Only Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574085) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
